Is It My Fault?
by Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Clara had a plan to help Amy win back her ex-boyfriend Rory. Get fellow classmate John Smith on a date with Amy to make him jealous. But when Clara's plan backfires & Amy decides she'd rather be with John what's Clara supposed to do when she's fallen for him, also? (High School AU)
1. Chapter 1

It was the phone call that a lot of girls dread getting from their boyfriends; the infamous "It's not you, it's me" phone call.

That's the phone call that Amy received from her boyfriend Rory telling her it was over.

What was worse it happened before her birthday.

Her best friend Clara hated seeing Amy sad especially before her birthday.

One day Clara went to visit Amy in her room.

She tapped on Amy's door. "Amy?"Clara called.

She opened the door and saw Amy sitting there on her bed; a box tissue was next to her.

"Hi." Amy said wiping her eyes.

"How are you doing?" Clara asked.

"Not good." She replied pushing her red hair back.

Clara sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm sorry about Rory." Clara said.

Amy smiled slightly. "I appreciate it."

"What happened?" She asked.

Amy shrugged. "He just called and said he met someone else and that was it."

"Who's he seeing, now?" Clara asked.

"Some girl name Grace and she'll be at the party too, with him." She frowned.

"So go with someone else and make him jealous."Clara suggested.

"Who? The party's this Saturday; I can't find a date that fast." Amy groaned.

"There must be somebody that could help you" Clara said.

Amy scoffed. "I wish."

"Maybe I could find someone." Clara said.

Amy's eyes brighten. "Really?"

Clara shrugged. "Well I could try."

Amy grinned.

"If you can get somebody to make Rory jealous I'll let you use my closet anytime you want." She replied.

Clara liked that idea, it was a win, win. Amy gets Rory and she gets access to Amy's closet.

She nodded. "Okay I'll do it."

Amy smiled and hugged Clara. "Thanks Clara!"

Clara was happy to help Amy but now she had to find a guy for her.

She thought about it then came up with someone who might work.

His name was John Smith; an acquaintance from school except everyone calls him by his nickname, The Doctor.

The Doctor was a really nice guy, a bit manic but very sweet.

Clara found him after school talking with his friends Mickey and Martha.

He looked a little intimidating in his leather jacket and shaggy brown hair but his sweet smile and warm brown eyes made it easier to approach him.

She slowly walked up to him, Mickey noticed her behind him and tapped the Doctor's chest.

"Uh, Doctor you've got company." Mickey said pointing at Clara.

The Doctor turned around; Clara swallowed she never realized how tall he was.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Hi, I'm Clara Oswald."

The Doctor nodded. "Ah,yes I know, you sit behind me in science class."

Clara blushed slightly. "Yeah, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second?"

"Yep!" He said popping his P.

He asked his friends to wait for him and Clara took him aside.

"So what's on your mind?" He asked.

Clara sighed and told the Doctor about Amy.

"Well I'm sorry about your friend's troubled love life but what do you need me for?" The Doctor replied after she finished.

"I was hoping you'd pretend to be her date at her birthday party." Clara said.

"Why?" The Doctor answered.

"To make Rory jealous." She replied.

"Uh huh, well goodbye now." He said starting to leave.

Clara grabbed his arm. "Oh, come on; Amy already knows the plan and she likes it."

"I don't!" He said.

"Why, don't you like her?" Clara asked.

The Doctor sighed. "Yes, she's a nice girl but the whole thing is silly."

"Look it's one night and she's my friend, please say you'll do it." She begged.

Clara tugged on his sleeve and smiled sweetly.

"Okay, I'll do it." The Doctor groaned.

Clara smiled. "Thank you!"

Then he looked at her. "Her family's pretty rich, won't I stand out at the party?"

"Don't worry I'll help you." She said.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm really going to regret doing this."


	2. Chapter 2

Amy was reading in her living room when her phone rang.

She put down her book and answered it. "Hello?"

"Amy its Clara! How are you holding up?" She asked.

Amy shrugged. "I'm doing okay; what's up?"

"I found a date for you on Saturday!" She said proudly.

Amy grinned. "Really? Who is he?"

"Well, he needs some work on his clothes and hair but its John Smith." Clara said crossing her fingers.

"The Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Uh, yeah." Clara said tensing up a little.

She bit her lower lip as she pictured him in her mind.

A smile spread across her face. "That's perfect; I've met him before."

Clara relaxed. "So you don't mind."

Amy shook her head. "No, I like him. He's really nice and has killer brown eyes."

"Do you think Rory will be jealous?" She asked.

"I think with a proper makeover he will be." Clara replied.

"Thanks can't wait for Saturday!" Amy said.

"I'm glad. Well, I promised the Doctor I meet him at his house tomorrow so I'll talk to you later." She said.

Amy said bye to Clara and hung up; she picked up her book again and smiled.

Clara showed up at the Doctor's house the next day with her backpack.

It was a really nice two-story house painted a lovely shade of blue.

She doubled checked the address he had given her before knocking.

She knocked on the door and a red-headed woman answered.

"Yes, can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Um, I'm Clara and I was told the Doctor lives here." Clara said uncertain.

She looked at her strangely. "The Doctor? Oh, you mean John? Yeah he's here.

"The woman turned and shouted. "Sunshine, Clara's here to see you!"

"Coming!" He shouted.

The Doctor slid down the banister of the staircase and met Clara at the door.

"Thank you Donna." He smiled.

Donna frowned. "How many times have I told you not to slide down the banister?"

He thought about it. "Nine hundred and three times."

She smirked at him. "Just show your guest in."

"Sunshine?" Clara smirked.

The Doctor shrugged. "It's my other nickname."

"How did you get the nickname sunshine?" Clara asked.

He quickly cleared his throat. "So do you have a preference to where we sit?"

Before she could answer Donna's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"Take her to the living room where I can see daylight between you two."

"You have a filthy mind; you know that?" He teased at Donna.

The Doctor showed Clara to the living room.

As Clara sat on the couch she stared at him shocked.

"What?" The Doctor said sitting down in his chair.

"I can't believe you talk to your mum like that." She replied.

The Doctor chuckled. "Donna? She's not my mum, we're not even related."

Clara blushed. "Oh, so who is she?"

"My guardian; my family passed away years ago." He said popping a jelly baby in his mouth.

"What happened to your family?" Clara asked.

The Doctor shifted in his seat and avoided her eyes.

"Yeah, Donna's been raising me since I was eight years old." He replied.

Clara realized he was dodging some of her questions but chose not to say anything.

"How did she become your guardian?" She asked.

"Well she's a family friend who became my legal guardian as a promise to my parents." The Doctor explained.

"That was nice of her." Clara said.

"Yeah, Donna's nice just have to remember her bite's worse than her bark." He joked.

"Watch it sunshine!" Donna called out.

Clara giggled causing her to blush.

He smiled. "So what are we doing first?"

"Well I brought my bag and I'm going to trim your hair, first." She said.

He arched his eyebrow. "You cut hair?"

"Yes and I'm going to trim not cut." She said.

He groaned. "Is it too late to change my mind?"

"Yes, now come with me to the bathroom." She replied.

He sighed and followed her.

They got to the bathroom and she started cutting his hair.

"You have very nice hair." Clara said running her fingers thru it as she cut.

"Yeah, I like to keep it, too." He grumbled keeping his head down.

Clara giggled causing the Doctor to smile.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing I just think you have a pretty laugh." He replied.

Clara blushed. "Thanks."

After trimming his hair she took some gel and spiked his hair a little.

"Are we almost done I'm getting a crick in my neck." He whined.

"Yeah, we're done. Take a look." She said handing him a mirror.

The Doctor looked at himself in the mirror; his eyes widen.

His hair was shorter and slightly spiked; Clara thought he looked really good.

"Wow." He said.

Clara bit her lower lip nervously. "Well?"

The Doctor smiled. "I like it!"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good! Now we can work on your outfit."

His expression then changed.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked.

The Doctor looked closer in the mirror.

"It's nothing I just never realized how much I look my mother." He said sadly.

Clara knew how he felt; she thought the same way after she lost her mother.

The Doctor noticed her sad expression and asked. "Are you okay?"

She smiled. "Yeah, come on and let's go work on your clothes."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm really dreading what clothes you have in mind." He admitted.

She smiled. "I do have an outfit in mind but don't wear it unless you like it, first."

The Doctor smiled. "Really?"

"Of course, I don't want you wear something that you hate."

"Okay, let's see it." He said.

They left the bathroom and went into the hall where Clara pulled out a pinstripe brown suit, white dress shirt, tie and sneakers.

The Doctor examined the clothes.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

He grinned. "Clara, you can go clothes shopping for me anytime."

Clara smiled. "Go try it on!"

As she waited for the Doctor she heard Donna behind her.

"How's it going?" She asked.

Clara smiled. "It's going great. He's trying on some clothes I got him."

"You got him to try on new clothes?" Donna said.

She nodded. "Yeah and I trimmed his hair."

Donna was pleasantly surprised. "Wow, good job! I've tried to get him do that for some time, now."

Clara smiled proudly.

Donna then asked. "But why are you doing this?"

She explained to Donna about Amy and Rory.

Afterwards Donna looked at her strangely. "So you're doing this for a friend?"

She nodded.

"What about you? Don't you have a date for the party?"

Clara shook her head. "No, I couldn't really find a date."

Donna pointed to the bedroom door. "What about sunshine?"

She smirked. "No, it's not like that. We're just friends."

"Well, John's a good guy; what if your friend Amy falls for him?" Donna replied.

Clara shook her head. "Oh no, she knows this is all to win Rory back."

Before Donna could respond the door opened and the Doctor slowly walked out.

"Well?" He said stepping out in the brown pinstripe suit and sneakers.

Donna's mouth dropped. "Sunshine you look amazing!"

He grinned. "Thanks, I think I'll keep this style."

Clara sighed and thought he looked gorgeous.

She just hoped Amy would think so, too.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the night of Amy's party; Clara was waiting for the Doctor to come pick her up.

She took one last glimpse in the mirror; Clara had decided to wear a blue floral dress and a light weight navy cardigan.

Clara was putting on her shoes when she heard the door knock.

She smiled and answered it. The Doctor was standing there with a big smile.

He was wearing the brown pinstripe suite and grey sneakers.

"Hello my lady, don't you look lovely!" He said.

Clara smiled. "Thanks, you look nice, too."

"So are we ready?" He asked.

She nodded and they started walking.

"How are you feeling?" Clara asked.

"I'm okay, still feels weird doing this." He admitted.

"You'll be fine." She smiled.

"Listen even after this is over could we still hang out; you know as friends?" The Doctor asked.

Clara grinned. "I'd really like that!"

He smiled and they continued walking.

When they reached Amy's house her Aunt Cathy answered the door.

"Clara, you're here and who's your friend?" She asked.

"This is John Smith." Clara replied.

"Nice to meet you, John." Aunt Cathy said.

"Is Amy around?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs getting ready. Well come on in and enjoy yourselves." Aunt Cathy smiled.

They walked inside the fancy house and Clara went upstairs to fetch Amy while the Doctor did his best not to knock over anything.

Amy was in front of the mirror adjusting the straps of her new violet summer dress when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She said.

Clara walked in and smiled. "Wow, you look great!"

She grinned. "Thanks, I got this yesterday."

"Is Rory here?" Clara asked.

Amy scowled. "Oh, yeah he's here and with Grace, the nerve."

"Well no worries, the Doctor is waiting downstairs so come on!" She exclaimed.

Clara grabbed Amy's wrist and hurried downstairs.

"Amy, here is your date for the evening!" She said proudly.

The Doctor turned and smiled. "Hello!"

Amy began twirling a strand of her red hair and grinned.

"Hi!" She replied walking past Clara.

Amy gazed at the Doctor.

Clara was starting to feel awkward.

"Well, I'll just go and mingle. Good luck making Rory jealous." She said.

"Huh, oh right!" Amy blushed.

Clara reluctantly went to the basement where the party was.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Actually I'm not really up for partying, yet. Could we go to the gazebo instead?" Amy asked.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked.

She just nodded and took his hand and led him to the garden under the starry sky.

"Wow, its beautiful out here!" He said looking out from the gazebo.

Amy smiled. "Yeah, I like to come here when I want to be alone."

"How come?" He asked.

She sighed. "Sometimes my family becomes too much and I need a place to distress."

He nodded. "Well, everyone needs a place to escape."

Her eyes stayed fixed on him and she grinned.

The Doctor noticed Amy staring. "What?"

"You look nice." She said.

He smiled. "Thanks."

Amy moved a little closer to him.

"You know I appreciate what you did to get ready for my party but..." She said.

"But what?" The Doctor replied worried.

"But I've always thought you look good." Amy grinned.

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"Yeah!" She grinned.

"So do you want to go inside?" He asked.

Amy shrugged. "I guess."

He put his arm around her. "Come on it'll be fun! You, me and the rich!" The Doctor joked.

Amy smiled and laughed.

"Now that's better!" He said.

She shook her head. "No, this is better."

She stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek making the Doctor blushed.

"Thank you." Amy smiled.

They walked arm in arm to the party.

Clara walked around the snuggling couples looking for Amy and the Doctor.

She spotted Mickey and Martha dancing together and walked to them.

"Hey, have you guys seen Amy or John?" She asked.

Mickey shook his head. "No, well at least not in this room."

"Huh?" Clara said.

"Well the last time I saw them was on the gazebo." He added.

Clara looked at him confused. "Surely he was mistaken." She thought.

"Yeah, in fact they're right behind you and there pretty chummy." Martha said pointing.

Clara looked and saw them dancing close together.

"Oh, it's just for show." She said.

"Yeah, sure." Martha replied as they continued dancing.

She watched John pull Amy closer as they slow danced and whisper something in her ear making her giggle.

Clara could feel her cheeks growing warmer and her heart swell in her throat.

Then Amy grab the Doctor's lapels and pull him down to tenderly kiss him.

Clara secretly wished John would pull away but instead he wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and returned the kiss.

Clara did her best not to be upset but did take comfort knowing Rory was in the room watching.

"It's not real. They're only acting; John's not interested in her." She kept telling herself.

Still Clara couldn't help be a little jealous of Amy.


	4. Chapter 4

Clara couldn't take it anymore; she was tired of watching Amy and John together so she decided to go home.

It was obvious Amy was busy making Rory jealous or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

When she got home her father was surprised to see her home early but Clara didn't feel like explaining so she just told him the party was a bust and decided to leave.

Clara went upstairs and changed clothes and went to her backyard where she laid on the cool grass and stared at the night sky something she enjoyed doing.

She then noticed a pair of familiar sneakers standing next to her; looking up she smiled at the Doctor.

"Hi!" She said.

He smiled. "Hi, may I join you?"

Clara nodded and he laid beside her.

"I see you like star-gazing." The Doctor noticed.

"Yeah, I know it seems silly but I find it relaxing." Clara replied.

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't think it's silly. I like it too."

She looked at his surprised. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, maybe one day someone will discover a way to travel to those stars."

Clara smiled. "That would be nice."

She glanced at him noticing his handsome profile.

He turned his head and noticed Clara was staring at him.

"What?" He said.

She blushed. "Nothing."

"Listen I'm sorry I dodge your questions the other day." He said.

"It's okay." She replied.

"No, it was rude and I should've answered you." The Doctor replied.

"Do you want to tell me what happened to your family?" Clara asked.

"I lost my family in a car accident." He softly replied.

"What happened?" Clara asked.

"Well, mum and dad had planned to take me and my siblings to visit my aunt but I got sick and couldn't go." He said.

He paused for a second before continuing. "So they went on ahead and I stayed with Donna then something happened."

"They died on the way their, right?" Clara said finishing his sentence.

He nodded. "Yeah, mum, dad, two sisters and three brothers."

"I'm sorry." Clara said.

The Doctor just nodded.

"So how did you get the nicknames?"

He smiled. "Mum gave me the nickname sunshine because I used to sing "Good Day Sunshine" all the time when I was little."

Clara smirked. "What about Doctor?"

"I gave myself that one because after I lost my family I decided I wanted to help people anyway that I can so I picked the Doctor."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this in the first place?" She asked.

"I just don't like talking about it." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be." He smiled.

"Can I tell you something?" Clara said.

"What?" He asked.

"My mum passed away when I was little." Clara admitted.

"Really, I'm so sorry." The Doctor said.

She nodded sadly. "Yeah she got sick but mum swore she'd get better but... it never happened."

The Doctor took her hand and gently squeezed it.

Clara smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So how was the party?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I think it went okay. I only left because I saw her with Rory."

"Plan must have worked." Clara replied.

"I hope so. Amy's a nice girl." The Doctor said.

Clara rolled her eyes slightly.

They stared at the sky a little longer; Clara enjoyed every minute until the Doctor checked his watch.

"Listen I hate to leave but it's getting late and Donna's probably getting worried." He said standing up.

Clara sighed. "Yeah, I should be heading back inside."

"Hey would you like to hang out with me, Mickey and Martha tomorrow night?" He asked.

Clara wanted to say yes but was too shy.

She shook her head. "I can't, I have to help dad clean out the garage but maybe next Saturday?"

The Doctor smiled. "Brilliant, see ya' then!" He said leaving.

Clara watched him go secretly wishing she had said yes.

The Doctor was walking home when he heard Amy calling him.

He stopped and smiled. "Hi!"

"Hi!" She replied.

"What's up?" The Doctor asked.

"I was going to ask you, I looked around and you had gone." Amy pouted.

"Well, I saw you with Rory so I thought you were done with me." He replied.

Amy started to straighten his tie."I'm sorry you thought that cause' I was having such a good time with you."

"Then why were you with Rory?" The Doctor said.

"I was telling him I hope he and Grace are happy and I wished him all the best." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

She sighed. "Because I think Rory's a lost cause besides I'd much rather be with you."

Amy came closer and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm flattered but are you sure?" He asked.

Instead of answering she stood on her tip toes and tenderly kissed him.

He started to pull away but her lips were so soft and inviting he lifted her up and returned the kiss.

After the kiss she gazed into his brown eyes and grinned. "You're quite the romantic, huh?"

He chuckled. "You know I've been called a lot of things but romantic has never been one of them."

Amy smiled. "You want to do something tomorrow night?"

"Well, I'm hanging out with some friends but would you like to join me?" He said.

"I'd love too!" Amy grinned.

"Okay, 7:30 alright?" The Doctor asked.

"It's perfect!" She replied.

They kissed once more before saying goodnight.

As Amy walked home she had a big smile on her face, she couldn't wait to tell Clara the good news.

**Author's Note: Hi! Just wanted to say there's been a last-minute change to the story's genres.**

**I've decided to go a different direction with it and now it'll be a romance/tragedy but the tragedy part won't really begin until future chapters****.**

**Anyway I hope you like it and thanks for reading! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Clara was pulling out boxes with her father from the garage.

"Okay, Clara pull out the stuff we don't want or need and put it in the donation pile and the rest into this box to sort later." He said.

"Yes sir!" She playfully saluted.

Mr. Oswald shot her a look but smiled.

She started pulling things out when she saw Amy approaching.

"Hi, Amy!" Clara said.

She noticed Amy was grinning.

"You look happy." Clara said.

"I am!" Amy replied.

"So the plan worked, huh?" She said.

Her expression changed. "Well, um we need to talk about that."

"What do you mean?" Clara said.

"Well I discovered that I really like the Doctor and he's taking me out tonight along with some of his friends." She said.

Clara swallowed. "Oh?"

"Is that okay because if you like him I'll back off." Amy said.

Clara shook her head. "No, it's fine."

"Are you sure?" Amy said.

"Duh, of course! We're just friends." Clara scoffed.

"Would you like to come with us?" She asked.

Clara smiled. "No, I'm busy but thanks."

Amy nodded. "Okay, I'll uh, see you later."

Clara said bye and watched Amy leave.

"Clara are you okay?" Her dad asked.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine, why?" She smiled.

"Well, you and John were spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah so?" She said.

"So are you sure you're fine with Amy dating him?" He asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking that? I'm fine, really." Clara insisted.

"Okay just checking." He replied getting back to work.

"I'm fine with it. Absolutely fine." She said softly wiping her eyes.

That night Amy wasn't sure what to wear so she settled on a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt.

She grabbed her purse and did one last check on her outfit before hearing the doorbell.

Amy opened the door and smiled at John.

"Hi!" She said.

"Hello!" He replied handing her a rose.

Amy blushed as she accepted the flower.

She stared at him and smiled.

"Something wrong?" The Doctor asked.

"I was just noticing your outfit." Amy admitted.

John glanced down at his blue jeans and tan t-shirt.

"We're only going to the movies, what's wrong with it?" He asked.

"I won't be able to watch the movie, I'll be distracted because I'll be staring at you." She grinned.

John blushed. "Flattery will get you nowhere!" He teased.

Amy smiled as he led her to his car.

During the car ride Amy glanced at John.

"Are you chewing something?" She asked.

The Doctor blushed and pulled out a bag of gum drops.

"Sorry I have a bit of a sweet tooth. I hope that's okay." He said.

She blushed and pulled out a small bag of candy from her purse.

"I like candy, too." She admitted.

He grinned. "Well, we just won't tell anyone."

Amy couldn't help but smile she loved how he made her feel.

When they got to the theater they were greeted by Mickey and Martha.

"Doctor you're here and you're on time!" Mickey said with mock surprise.

"For your information I'm not always late." He teased.

John glanced at Amy and smiled. "Amy, you remember Mickey and Martha?"

She smiled and shook their hands"Great to see you again."

"You too, so you guys ready?" Martha smiled.

"Yeah, what are we seeing?" John asked.

Mickey just turned his head and quietly groaned.

"What's wrong with him?" Amy asked.

Martha rolled her eyes. "He's upset that I picked a scary movie."

"Aw, Martha again?" John whined.

Amy chuckled. "What was wrong with you two? I love horror films!"

"Oh, great." Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Ha, thank you Amy!" Martha grinned.

The Doctor pouted. "Phooey."

"Don't worry Doctor I'll protect you." Amy teased taking his hand.

He playfully stuck his tongue out at her making her laugh.

Martha grinned and took Mickey's arm. "Yeah and I'll protect you too, Mickey."

Mickey smirked. "Why do I always give in to you?"

"Because you love me." She said giving him a quick kiss.

"I knew there was a good reason." Mickey said as they walked to the theater.

A while later Clara entered the theater and purchased a soda and popcorn.

Her father had given her some reward money for her hard work and she decided to see the new horror film.

She went inside, it was dark but the movie hadn't started yet.

Clara sat behind a couple who almost seemed attached to each other.

Normally it wouldn't bother her but for some reason seeing the couple cuddle and feed each other candy was annoying her.

Plus the guy was a bit tall and she couldn't see the screen very well.

With the movie about to start she finally she tapped the guy's shoulder.

"Excuse me I can't see the screen." Clara said.

The guy turned and Clara was shocked to see it was John.

"Oh, Hi Clara!" He smiled.

"Hey, Clara!" Amy said turning around.

Clara blushed. "Uh, hi. W-what are you two doing here?"

"Actually we're double dating with Martha and Mickey but they like sitting in the back." John explained.

Clara just nodded.

"Listen uh, sorry about blocking the screen, I know I'm a bit tall." He said.

"It's okay I'll move." Clara replied.

He shook his head. "No, no, no we'll move it's no problem."

"Hey, would you like to hang out with us after the movie?" Amy asked.

"No that's okay." Clara said.

Amy shrugged and followed John to the bottom row.

Soon the movie had started but Clara just stared at Amy as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Clara kept telling herself it didn't bother her but when John kissed Amy's hand she suddenly felt sick and left the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

As Clara walked home the image of Amy and John together wouldn't leave her alone.

She could feel tears in her eyes but didn't know why, it wasn't like she and John were a couple.

Clara walked by a diner and stopped and noticed John, Amy, Martha and Mickey sitting talking and laughing.

"They all seem to be having a great time." Clara mumbled to herself.

Then Amy cuddled up to John and rested her head on his shoulder; he smiled and kissed her forehead.

Disgusted Clara rolled her eyes.

"Little Miss popularity of the entire male population at school." Clara thought bitterly.

Clara quickly scolded herself for thinking like that. Amy was her best friend but tonight it sure didn't feel like it.

She shook her head and continued walking.

When Clara got home she stared at her door; pride prevented her from going inside.

She dreaded explaining to her dad why she was home early.

She sighed and sat on her front steps and waited until enough time had passed before going in.

Then just the down street from her house Clara spotted John and Amy standing on her family's front porch saying good night.

She watched Amy tenderly kiss John as he embraced her while slightly lifting her off the ground.

After the kiss Amy caressed his face and blew him a kiss before going inside.

The Doctor grinned as he walked away from her house.

Fearing she be noticed Clara hurried to open her door but John had already spotted her.

"Clara!" He called jogging up to her.

"What?" She said rather cold.

The Doctor looked at her confused.

"Uh, just wanted to say hi." He replied.

"Hi." She replied quickly.

He noticed she looked upset.

"Clara what's wrong?" John asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

"I don't believe you." He said.

"Well, that's your problem." Clara snapped.

"Please Clara tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." She insisted.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, now leave me alone." Clara scolded.

He gently grabbed her hand. "Please Clara." The Doctor begged. "If I did something wrong please tell me."

It was no use Clara couldn't resist those sad brown eyes but she couldn't tell him the truth either.

She soften her expression and he relaxed a little.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm not upset with you." Clara said softly.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked.

She quickly glared at Amy's house before answering him.

"The uh, horror film scared me and I'm embarrassed about it." She lied.

He smiled. "That's okay, to be honest it scared me too."

"Really?" She said.

John nodded. "Yeah, in fact I hate horror films."

"Then why did you go to one?" Clara asked.

John shrugged. "Because I like Amy more and she wanted to go."

Clara shook her head. "Not very good reason."

John rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Yeah, I know but when you like someone you can't think straight, I guess."

She smiled slightly at him.

He was so handsome in the moonlight. Clara noticed.

John sighed. "Well, it's getting late. I better get home before Donna comes looking for me." He joked.

Clara chuckled slightly.

"There's that beautiful smile." He grinned.

She blushed. "Well, good night."

"Night." He replied.

Clara watched him walk to his car and drive away.

She shook her head. "Why does it bother me so much when he's with Amy? Why do I even care?"

Then a feeling came over her and she realized; the tall boy with the spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes who calls himself the Doctor had done the impossible, he had captured her heart.

Clara wiped her eyes. "I like John Smith, I really liked him and there's nothing I can do about it."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at school Clara avoided Amy as much as she could.

She just couldn't face her knowing that she liked the Doctor as well, it was too awkward.

Every time Amy said hi or try to approach her, Clara would pretend to be late and dash off leaving Amy confused.

After school Clara walked by John's house and paused for a second.

She was tempted to see him but dismissed the idea and was about to leave when she spotted a pair of Converse sneakers sticking up from behind the fence.

Curious she walked to the fence and was surprised to see John standing on his head.

"Hi!" He said.

"Hi, what are you doing?" Clara asked coming into his yard.

"Waiting for Amy." He replied.

"On your head?" She muffled a giggle.

"Well, I thought I tried looking at the world through a different perspective." He replied simply.

Clara chuckled. "And how's that working out?"

He repositioned himself and shook his head. "I think it's making me dizzy." He pulled a couple of dead leaves from his unruly hair.

Clara smiled thoughtfully at his quirkiness. It was so cute.

"Good you're smiling! That'll make Amy happy." He smiled.

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Well you've avoiding her all day. She was afraid you were mad at her."

She shook her head. "I'm not. I was just busy." Clara said avoiding his eyes.

He sighed and shoved his hands in his jean pockets. "Well, she'll be here soon; maybe you can tell her that. It would make her feel better."

Clara swallowed. "Um, I'd love to but I need to get home."

She started to leave but gently pulled her back "Wait!" He said.

"What?" She asked. Clara really wanted to go before Amy got here.

"I also wanted to show you something." John said.

He pulled out his notebook from his back pack and motioned her over. "You're the first person to see this." He said excitedly.

Clara was curious and came closer.

The Doctor smiled. "It's my science project. Well, sort of." He opened the notebook and showed her his sketches.

Clara looked at it confused. It was bunch of lines and figures. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's a theory that something can be bigger on the inside." He replied.

"I'm sorry but you lost me." Clara said shaking her head.

He paused and tried to think how to explain. "I want to show how even though something's small outside it can be bigger inside."

Clara looked at him like he was crazy. "You're not doing this in real life are you?"

The Doctor arched his eyebrow. "No, I'm showing it through computer models." "So what do you think?" He asked putting away the notebook.

"I think it's very creative." Clara said.

"Is that good creative or bad creative?" John replied uncertain.

She playfully slapped his stomach. "It's good creative. In fact I could help you if you want."

John grinned. "That would be brilliant!"

Before she could respond they heard a voice said behind them.

"Hi!" It was Amy.

They turned and saw Amy standing there shyly.

"Amy!" He smiled and rushed up to hug her. "How are you?" He said.

"I'm fine." Amy replied. She noticed Clara and smiled. "Hi, Clara!"

"Hi." Clara replied softly.

"Hardly saw you at school today. Where have you been?" Amy said twirling a strand of hair nervously.

Clara shrugged. "I've been busy, why?"

"Well, you've been avoiding me and I thought I did something wrong." Amy replied softly.

Clara saw the worry in her eyes and realized she was being silly. Amy was her best friend and this boy/girl issue wasn't worth losing her friendship over.

She smiled. "I'm sorry; I've just got a lot going on with school and housework."

Amy looked relieved. "Oh, I'm so glad." She blurted then quickly added. Not that you've got a lot of things piling up but that you're not mad at me."

Clara smirked.

The Doctor nodded. "See Amy, I told you, yeah?"

She playfully tapped his arm. "Clever clogs." Amy teased.

John smiled. "I know." He said putting his arm around her and kissing her cheek.

Amy smiled and whispered in his ear making him chuckle.

Clara suddenly felt uncomfortable in the middle of their PDA.

She stood there unsure what to do when from the corner of her eye Donna was motioning her from the window to come inside.

"I'll be back." She said even though she was pretty sure Amy and the Doctor were too busy with each other to notice.

Clara walked to John's front door and knocked. Donna opened it and smiled. "Hi!"

She smiled. "Hi' you wanted to see me?"

Donna nodded and invited her in. Clara glanced around the dining room at the framed photos of the Doctor as a kid.

"So what's up?" Clara asked.

Donna offered her a seat at the table and sat across from her. Donna took a deep breath before speaking. "Clara, I've noticed this glow about you whenever sunshine's near."

She lowered her eyes and tried to downplay what Donna said. "I wouldn't call it a glow but I do like hanging out with him. Is that wrong?"

Donna lightly touched her hand and shook her head. "No, not at all but I get this feeling that you really like him."

Clara scoffed. "Of course I do he's my friend."

She sighed and thought about her words. "That's not exactly what I meant Clara."

Clara blushed and she folded her arms. "What do you mean?"

"I think you wish you were with him instead of Amy." She replied.

Her eyes wandered to the window behind Donna. She saw John twirling a laughing Amy and dipping her before bringing her back up again and Amy wrapping her arms around him.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I do not." She lied.

"Look its okay but you have to remember that John likes Amy and there together." Donna explained.

Her words bothered her but Clara didn't let it show.

Clara shrugged. "I know that. They're both my friends and I'm glad they're together. I'm sorry you assumed otherwise."

Donna pressed her lips and nodded. "Maybe I did. I just don't want you to get your heart broken."

She stood from her chair. "Don't worry cause' I won't because I think of John as a friend and that's all."

Donna smiled slightly. "Okay, I believe you. I just wanted to be sure you were fine with this."

Clara gave a small smile. "I appreciate it but I'm okay with it. I'm very happy for them."

She smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm glad." She said standing up. Clara wasn't convinced Donna believed her but didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I better go." Clara said.

Donna glanced at her clock; it was getting late. "That's fine. Could you ask sunshine to come in and help me cook dinner?"

Clara nodded and started to open the door but paused. She saw Amy say something to John and he nodded.

She hid behind it and continued to watch. He gave Amy a small wave and was about to leave when she gently pulled him over and met his lips in a tender kiss.

John responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

Clara's face redden and her jealousy grow. "Bitch." She muttered before marching out of the house not realizing Donna heard her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hi, okay, here it is! I'm so sorry it took forever to update and I'm a little rusty but I hope you like the chapter and thanks for your patience! :) **

* * *

Clara tried but it was hard not to stare at John. "Does he always have to look so cute?" She wondered. He was quite the pleasant distraction.

His brown hair was messier than usual from running his hand through it so much, he was wearing faded worn out blue jeans and a burgundy red t-shirt.

Clara and John sat on her couch in the living room working on his school project. John was busy working out the 3D model of his project while she was writing down measurement suggestions but her eyes kept glancing at him as he feverishly typed.

The Doctor noticed she was staring and glanced at her. "Alright, what is it?" He sighed.

"What?" She said innocently. "You're staring." He sang. Clara blushed. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Why?" John asked. She had to think fast. "Well, can you blame me? You're typing like a mad man; I mean how do you even do that?"

He chuckled. "Oh, sorry. I don't know force of habit, I guess." John shrugged. "Well, it's impressive." Clara nodded.

"Great, if they ever come up with NASCAR typing then I'm all set, huh?" He joked making her giggle.

John smiled and continued working. She wished he'd always smile. Clara adored his smile. Despite how hard she ignored her heart and though Clara knew it was wrong she was going to take a risk.

"John?" She said slightly nervous. He paused from his typing and looked at her with those dark brown eyes. "Yeah?"

"How are things between you and Amy?" She asked. His face brightened. "There great in fact you're the first person to see this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a delicate yet beautiful emerald ring. Clara's heart dropped. "Th-that's nice."

He smiled. "Thanks, I'm going to surprise Amy with it. I'm going to ask her if she'll go steady with me as cliché as that sounds." He chuckled softly.

She forced a smile as her heart broke. "It doesn't sound cliché. It's very romantic." John sighed sticking it back in his pocket. "I just hope she says yes."

Clara lowered her eyes.

"Something wrong?" He asked concerned. She glanced at him. "How do you tell someone you like them?"

John shrugged. "I don't know do you like someone?" She reluctantly nodded. He grinned. "Well, look at you! Who's the lucky guy?"

Clara just smiled. "It's private."

"Right, of course, sorry." He replied nodding. He thought a minute. "You could tell him."

She shook her head. "That's probably not a good idea." "Oh, too risky, huh?" He said.

Clara nodded. "Yeah, it's a big risk."

John sighed leaning his head back. "Okay, then, write him a note, something personal."

"Personal?" She said making a face.

He scoffed. "Well, it doesn't have to be filthy for crying out loud. You know from the heart."

Clara sighed. "I don't know." He shrugged. "Well, it's up to you but if you really like him then I suggest a note."

"But what if he rejects me?" She replied worried. John scoffed. "Clara, any guy that wouldn't go for a sweet girl like you isn't worth your time."

Clara sighed. "Okay, I'll think about it."

John nodded and glanced at his watch. "I better go." He gathered up his things. "Thanks for your help." The Doctor smiled.

"You're welcome." Clara smiled as she walked him to the door.

"Well, good luck with your mystery guy and I want details." John grinned as he left.

She just nodded trying to smile then closed the door. The butterflies were going crazy in her stomach she had a lot to think about before writing that note.

John walked home and paused at Amy's house. He could still feel the ring box in his pocket. "It's now or never." He told himself. The Doctor took a deep breath and approached her door and knocked.

Amy answered and smiled at him. "John, hi!"

He smiled nervously. "Hi, can I talk to you for a second?"

She nodded. "Sure, do you want to come in, my parents are out?"

John shook his head. "Out here is fine besides I could use the fresh air. I've been working on my project with Clara." He smirked softly.

Amy shrugged and they sat on her porch swing. She noticed he was clasping his hands looking nervous. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

John looked into those beautiful eyes and felt his heart jump and his words stutter out of his mouth like an idiot. "Amy, I-I know we haven't been together long but I feel; well, maybe it's t-time w-we"

"Are you breaking up with me?" She said concerned.

He swallowed. This sounded better in his head. "Okay, I better stop talking. Hang on, a second." John reached into his pocket and pulled the small box then pulled a sticky note and quickly wrote on it before handing both to her.

Amy looked at him strangely before reading the note and opened the red velvet box. Her eyes widen. "Really, you mean it? You want to go steady?" She grinned.

He nodded. "Only, if you want to cause' I" Amy pulled him towards her silencing him with a tender kiss. After the kiss she gently rested her forehead against his smiling and caressing his face.

John cleared his throat. "I take it that's a yes." He squeaked.

She smiled. "I-I love you John." Amy blurted.

He looked at her surprised. "You do?" She nodded and blushed.

John grinned. "I love you, too." He pulled her close wrapping his arms around her and gently kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Clara stared at the pink lined paper glancing at every word written in blue ink with hearts dotting the _i_'s. She must've read this a billion times and rewritten it a dozen more before she was finally satisfied with it.

The note was simple but loving from a girl that wanted a boy that didn't seem to know was alive and saw her as just a friend. It contained her personal regrets for not telling him sooner and all her secret wishes for the both of them.

She decided to write it after spotting Amy and John stealing a passionate kiss at the bus stop the other night while she was hanging out with some friends.

Her heart broke watching him gently pulling Amy close pressing his lips against hers while she stroked the back of his hair. Clara knew this note was her last chance and she knew it was wrong but it was getting too hard to suppress her feelings for him.

So there she was during final period. The halls were deserted but she only had five minutes before John would return from study hall. "Just do it." She told herself standing in front of his locker. Suddenly she heard John's cheerful voice approaching. "Hey Clara!"

Without really looking she panicked shoving the note into his locker before he could see. "Hey!" She smiled casually. "Hi," He replied stopping and leaning against a locker door. "What are you doing?"

She shrugged. "Nothing, just the typical struggle with these 'high tech lockers'." Clara replied sarcastically. John scoffed rolling his eyes. "Yeah, tell me about it," He sighed lightly slapping the lockers. He then smiled. "Oh, I gave Amy the ring."

Clara swallowed, judging from the grin on his face and his eyes dancing Amy must've said 'yes." "I take it the news is good, yeah?"

He nodded. "Yep," He replied popping his p'. "She said 'yes!" It was a kick in the heart but Clara forced a smile, anyway. "Congratulations." John blushed. "Yeah, thanks."

"So are you two going to celebrate?" Clara asked.

He sighed. "Not tonight, I'm staying late to work on my history paper for Mr. Thomas but this weekend we definitely will."

"Do you need any help?" She asked looking at him hopeful. John shook his head. "Nah, I'm good besides you deserve a night off for all the help you've been giving me with this science project."

Clara nodded quietly trying to hide her disappointment.

He looked at her his eyes meeting hers' concerned. "You okay?" She gazed up into his dark brown eyes. Clara smiled slightly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine just tired."

He seemed to accept her answer and sighed. "Oh, did you take my advice about that note?" Clara smiled. "Yeah, I did." "Good," He grinned. "Still not going to tell me who it is, though, huh?"

She smirked. "Not yet." John mocked pouted. "Aw, shucks, not even a hint?" Clara giggled shyly. "You'll find out I promise." John nodded. "Fair enough," He checked his watch. "I better go, bye!" He called. "Call me and let me know how it went, okay? I want details." He said as he left.

Clara nodded then looking closely at the lockers she wondered if she even got the right one or not but before she could check Amy's laughter and footsteps could be heard down the hall. "Damn it." Clara cursed under her breath and she panicked then quickly left.

Amy walked up to her locker and while balancing her books she struggled with the sticky lock before finally getting it open. Several notebooks fell out and she groaned. "Brilliant." She muttered.

Amy knelt and began picking them up when a pink piece of paper fell out. It was a note from Clara; nothing unusual she was always writing notes to her until she saw who the note was for. It was addressed to the Doctor, John's nickname.

Curious she began reading it.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hi, just wanted to say I'm sorry but I couldn't go through with the character death. I was just too nervous about it and things have been rough right now or as I used to say as a kid; life stinks how are you? (lol) (I was your typical sarcastic child ;) )_

_(Hey, I can either laugh or cry about my problems so I choose to laugh)_

_Anyway doing a tragedy isn't a good idea at the moment so I'm going with my original plan but I hope you enjoy reading and thanks! :)_


End file.
